Cowboy Up
by Moonlit Knight77
Summary: Kagome is sent off to Texas to visit her Uncle, against her will.There she meets new people with troubled pasts, just like her. On a ranch gettin over differences, conquering fears, and just plain having a ball.


**Cowboy Up**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters… Arrgg! Just leave me alone!!

.

"Mom, why do I have to go?!" exclaimed a raven-haired girl. "I don't want to leave all of my friends to go play in the dust!" "Now Kagome, we talked about this," her ever so calm mother said. "You are going to Texas to visit you uncle whether you want to or not!"

"FINE!! Gall, you're so impossible!"

Now far away in Texas an older man speaks to a somewhat, unruly teen.

"Now, my Kagome has never been around animals so I would like you to keep an eye on her and help her feel at home."

"Yes Sir." the teen replied. "_Man! I don't want to be some little girls baby-sitter!_"

"Bye Kagome! Behave yourself, Please!!" cried a slightly teary mother.

"Ma, I'll be fine! Stop worrying!"

As Kagome was traveling through the air in the plane on her way to Texas, many thoughts crossed her mind. _"I wonder what my Uncle will be like. Am I going to have to ride a *gulp* horse?" _

_As quickly, as she had left the airport at home, she arrived at the Texas airport. _

"Now where is that uncle of mine?" she said mumbling to herself. Then all of the sudden out of literally no where a man jumped in front of her and yelled

"KAGOME!! How have ya been?!"

"AAAHHHH!!!!" she screamed in utter horror as she fell back on to the floor. "Who the heck are **you**?!"

"Well I'll be dang! I'm ye uncle Tim, that be who I am!" the cheerful man replied. "So are ya ready to get goin' and get to the ranch?"

"I…I guess" said a small voice.

A first Kagome was wide-awake and very attentive, but soon missed hours of sleep took their toll.

A gentle "We're here" was the next thing she heard. She sat up and opened her eyes,

"Wow! This place is HUGE!" she exclaimed.

"She only be the front yard, wait till ya see all of the fields and woods!"

"It's about time you showed up! And there will be no riding tonight! The poor child has got to be exhausted!" said a plump woman.

"Aunt Tilly!" Kagome cried out. _"Whew, saved by the Aunt!"_

Just then, Kagome collapsed on the floor.

"Oh!" cried Tim and Tilly in unison.

"I'll carry upstairs to her room" Tim offered.

Chickens, chickens and roosters were what Kagome awoke to (clucking and crowing. They were outside).

"Man! I slept like a log!" "Hmm…I wonder where everyone is."

So, she made her way down stairs. Only to find a note that read "Tilly: I'm in town Tim: checkin' fence. Breakfast is in the fridge, help yourself."

"These people sure do get up early!" "Well, I might as well go take a look around outside."

She walked around for a while and ended up in the horse barn. _"__Why the heck did I come in here?" _Then she felt something touch her back.

"Aieee!! Who's there??!!" she screamed and quickly turned around to find a little Shetland Pony standing behind her.

"Oh!" softly escaped her lips. She slowly reached out with her hand to touch the pony when a harsh voice rang through the air and cut it like a knife.

"HEY! What do you think you're doin'? Huh? Get of this property this INSTANT!!"

Whipping around once more she came face to face with a pair of ever so golden orbs. Gold eyes hit stormy gray-blue eyes.

"So what are **you** still doin' here?!" "Get off this property!!"

"Umm. I…My Un..Uncle Tim owns this place. I'm his niece Kagome," a terrified Kagome stuttered.

"Oh" he said with a drop of sarcasm. _"Great, the babysitting comes early!""Well aren't we rude!" Kagome said somewhat hotly. Then for the first time she took a real good, look at him._

A tall, built (not overly muscular) man stood in front of her. Intense, burning eyes bored into her. And a major frown had fallen onto his lips. He had a long mane of silver hair (not the old people kind!!) and perched right on top were….EARS?!

"Hanyou" was the only word that escaped her lips. Ever so soft, with never intending on anyone to hear it. Unfortunately, someone did.

"What's that broad?" he angrily spat out, "That's right, I'm a hanyou. An Inu hanyou to be exact!" years of his pain were thrown at her. "Does that bother ya? HUH? Go ahead scream if ya want! Many do at the sight of me!" IF looks could kill, poor lil' Kagome would have died 20 times over.

"You're acting as if it's my fault!!" burst out Kagome. "You think I don't know what it's like?!" she huffed out. "Some people in my family were hanyous, " now she started to tear up. "And all of them were killed because some of my family didn't want "impure" blood in the line. THEY WERE MURDERED, you think I didn't care about them?!" Now the tears were flowing down her face. "You think everything's so bad for you why don't you take a look around you!! You're not the only one who has problems!!" And at that, she stormed out of the barn without giving the young man a chance to retort back.

Inuyasha looked at the little Shetland standing in the barn. "Man does she have an attitude or what?!" The pony bobbed her head as if agreeing then walked out of the barn.

"He's so stupid! He thinks he's the only one with problems in the world! Boy, I'd like to give him even more of a piece of my mind."

"Kagome!! We're all back!!" yelled out her Uncle. "I've got some people I want ya to meet" "Well guess I'd best go and meet these people" Kagome said as she walked toward the house. When she got there she saw her Aunt, Uncle, two guys, and two girls. "Well I wonder who they are" then something she saw made her stop dead in her tracks. It was not the man in the purple tinged shirt or the tall girl with the long ponytail or even the slutty looking chick with the tight clothes and makeup. It was the tall, slightly built, silver-maned boy with two of the cutest looking dog-ears sticking above it. "_Oh No! Not that retard again! I bet Uncle Tim will expect me to be polite and all that good junk_."

"Kagome These four are my ranch hands, I figured it would be good for you to meet them. The guy in the purple shirt is Miroku. The gal in the red shirt is Sango. The one next to her in the pink is Kikyou. Then last but not least is Inuyasha he is the one with the dog-ears. Now just so you know these guys have all had a pretty bad past and this is actually a place for troubled kids. Miroku is here for repeated car theft and he tends to…to…to be very, um…. very touchy feely. Sango, for constantly going into bars, to pick fights, and for some under aged drinking. Kikyou was brought here due to being a prostitute at such a young age. Then there is Inuyasha. Hell on two legs with ears. Name something and either he's done it or has really thought about doing it. Also, there's one more guy, he's just not hear right now. His name is Sesshomaru, he Inuyasha's older brother. You'll meet him later. Then for you guys to know; Kikyou, Sango, Inuyasha, Miroku, Kagome did spent about half a year in juvi hall for attempted murder. So now that ya'll know eachother and seem to have something in common, I will leave y'all be to bond.


End file.
